


Rapiers' Pommel.

by Zandrus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Historical Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrus/pseuds/Zandrus
Summary: The year is 1969. America has unofficially entered the conflict directly in 1965. 14 years of conflict, between the South and her old colonial masters against the Communist  North . The fear of the Domino effect in Asia brings about political paranoia in the United States, and sends the boys to war, be it volunteers or conscripts chosen from the Draft lottery. While the world heats up, Rodrigo is sent by the United States Air Force Intelligence to fly missions out of Laos, generally escorting Air America planes, Wild Weasel or aerial recon, and remotely fly drones for the supposed "Good War". This is the story of the (un)man himself, Rodrigo, his thoughts and opinions, what he witnesses and the events that unfold that would come back to bite him again in the future, and at the dropping of the curtains of this war, disappearing to fight for his morals, in another land.





	Rapiers' Pommel.

Laos-Vietnam Border, Coordinates: {Redacted}, Time:0630 hours.

Rodrigo sat on a sheet metal fold up chair. He read over his dossier which contained his flight plan, which, was denoted Top Secret. It wasnt from Langley or his good old USAFIA...it was some group known as FOX. The Major, David Oh, wanted aerial reconnaisance over Hanoi, known as SAM City by allied pilots. It was a dangerous airspace, lest be intercepted by NVA MIGs.

Roddy leaned over a bit, his hazel eyes squinting at the type print and zooming every word with impressive speed. He was interested. But it told him to get inside a DC-130 and a CIA observer for the mission. He was gonna be given a chance to test a drone aircraft made by Ryan Industries. A prototype to be exact. They were putting him in a field test of the Ryan U.A.V. Its name was to be revealed to him by the observer. All on site. He had to go at 6:45, meaning he had to get up a hour earlier. He closed the dossier then shoved it across the table. Horribly, it slid off the other end. He sighed, his hands tensing, his teeth gritted in annoyance. He liked everything in order, no messes of any kind. Not for a good old scolding from superiors, but his own mind. His little dilemna of mild OCD or maybe normal cleanliness. He picks up the papers, smudging themselves with humidity and lint particules of the floor. That is when a knock came at his door, a silohette past the smudgy clouded glass, with his name and rank on it....from here it was inverted and reversed.


End file.
